LEGO Expanded Dimensions
by LegoTFGuy
Summary: Welcome back to the LEGO Multiverse! Since Lord Vortech attempted to collapse all of the Dimensions into a single universe, more and more Dimensions are being discovered, and travel between them is easier than ever! But rest assured, travel using this system is heavily monitored to prevent any abuse or damage to the multiverse. Contains new brands and franchises from the game.
1. Ch1- Total Drama LEGO

LEGO Expanded Dimensions

Episode 1: Total Drama LEGO

"Mr. McLean, we're ready for you on set."

Chris McLean picked up a walkie-talkie from a table next to him and pressed the 'talk' button. "Yeah, well, you're going to have to wait because I'M not done with my hair yet!"

A sigh came through the device. "Right. Whenever you're ready, sir."

Chris placed the walkie-talkie back on the table. "You about done there?"

"Almost, Mr. Mclean!" a female hairdresser said. "Aaand… there! Done!" She triumphantly held up a neatly combed black hairpiece.

"Finally!" Chris said as he took the piece and clicked it onto the stud on his head before examining himself in a hand mirror. "Per-fection!" He then made his way towards the door, tossing the mirror behind him. The hairdresser fumbled with it for a moment before catching it, breathing a small sigh.

Chris exited the trailer to see several minifigs rushing around carrying various props and camera equipment. So far they had only shot a few episodes of this new show, Total Drama Island, and everything had come together surprisingly well. Their cast of teens was a strange bunch of misfits and imbeciles, but it made for great TV.

A golf cart driven by an intern drove up and stopped next to him. He jumped in the passenger seat as the driver handed him a script for the episode.

"Alright, let's see…" He scanned the pages. "Welcome campers, divide into teams, first challenge is an obstacle course, then a talent show judged by…" His eye prints widened. "Oh-ho! Celebrity guest star GOLD! Batman, Wyldstyle and- who the heck is Pepper Roni?"

"He's the skateboarding pizza guy," the intern explained.

"Oh right, from those old action movies!" Chris exclaimed. "What were they called? Xtreme Stunts? 'Xtreme' with an 'X' if I recall."

The cart arrived at a clearing where a camera crew was set up. Chris hopped off the vehicle, tossing the script into the face of a nearby intern. "Alright, people, let's do this! I want to have time after we shoot to get autographs from our guest stars! And Mack, make sure you've got the camera focused on ME and not them during those shots, alright?"

One of the interns spoke up. "Um, Mr. McLean-"

"Ready?" Chris said, ignoring the intern. "And, ACTION!" He turned to where the contestants were supposed to be. "Good morning campers! I hope you're ready for a fun day of sweat, pain, and the ceasing of various bodily -"

He stopped short after realizing that the campers weren't actually standing in front of him. Well, except for one.

"Hey there, Chris!" An overweight boy with blond hair and a dirty white t-shirt exclaimed. "What's the challenge gonna be today? Eating contest? Belching contest? Eating and THEN belching contest?!"

Chris stared, mouth agape, before finding his voice. "Owen, where are the other contestants?"

"Uh, they got sucked through some kind of weird blue swirly thingies," Owen explained. "I thought it was part of the challenge."

"Um, no," Chris said, completely dumbfounded. They had barely started the episode and already things were going to heck. "Well, at least we have ONE conte-"

A blue portal suddenly opened behind Owen, lifting him up and sucking him into it. "WEEEEEEE!"

Then the portal closed, leaving no sign of him.

"…Crap." Chris sighed. "CUT!"

The camera crew stopped filming and looked around in confusion.

"Well, this is just GREAT!" the host exclaimed. "What the heck are we going to do if we don't have any contestants?! Someone get me a latte!"

One of the interns ran up to him, carrying a coffee cup on a platter. Chris snatched up the cup and took a sip.

"Think, Chris, THINK!" He narrowed his eyes. "Who can I get in less than an hour who will be a guaranteed ratings trap?" Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Hey, someone get me a script!"

Another intern ran up to him, carrying the script that had been thrown into her face earlier and handed it to the host. He paged through it until he came to the second challenge- particularly, the part about the three celebrity judges.

A smile spread across his face print. "Cha-CHING! Money in the bag!"


	2. Ch2- Celebrity Guest Stars

"Man, Wyldstyle, I can't believe you're going to be on TV!" Emmet exclaimed. "Well, I guess you were on TV that one time when the world was ending, but I wasn't there to see that. But now I'll get to watch you! And on Total Drama Island! How cool is that?!"

Wyldstyle raised an eyebrow at the construction minifigure. "If you think it's so cool then why didn't you say yes when they asked you to be on the show?"

Emmet rubbed his hands together. "I… get stage fright."

"But you did fine when you talked to the Master Builders at Cloud Cuckoo Land," she pointed out.

"That was in front of people! One speech then done!" Emmet exclaimed, waving his arms around wildly. "This is TV, being broadcasted to millions of viewers! Plus they're recording it, and it'll be around forever!"

Wyldstyle chuckled. "Whatever. Anyway, I have to get going."

"Bye Lucy! I'll watch you on the show!"

Wyldstyle turned to leave, but stopped. "Emmet, you DO know that Total Drama Island isn't shot live, do you?"

The plastic man's arms dropped to his sides. "Say what now?"

Wyldstyle rolled her eves as she lifter her arm to turn on a communicator on the side of her head. "Alright, X-PO, I'm ready."

"Got it," a robotic voice replied. "Ready to open portal for Wyldstyle from Bricksburg to Total Drama Island in three… two… one."

A swirling blue vortex opened in front of Wyldstyle, which she wasted no time in jumping through, leaving a very confused Emmet behind.

"I could'a sworn it was live…"

Wyldstyle found herself hurdling through a familiar blue tunnel. Memories of past experiences in this swirling mass lead her to periodically glance around to make sure she didn't smash into any stray cars or blue police boxes that might have made their way into the vortex.

A bright light heralded her arrival. Wyldstyle flipped herself upright as she exited through another portal and landed on her feet.

"About time you got here," a familiar deep voice stated.

"Hello again, Batman," Wyldstyle greeted, turning to face the Dark Knight. "You guest starring too?"

"Yeah, I guess," Batman said, taking a bite of a doughnut he was holding. "Flash said I needed to do things like this for my 'public image' or something. Ordinarily I don't listen to his advice much, but Superman agreed with him, and once he's made up his mind there's no changing it."

Wyldstyle laughed. "You're starting to sound like my world's Batman."

Batman considered this for a moment. "Right. If I ever start sounding like him again, you have my permission to punch me in the face."

"Duly noted," Wyldstyle smirked as she helped herself to the contents of a refreshment table. "So, who are we waiting on now?"

"According to these interns there's supposed to be a third guy," Batman replied. "Some kid named after a pizza topping or something."

Wyldstyle frowned. "Pizza topping? Wait, do you mean-"

Another portal opened up and a minifig on a skateboard emerged from it. He was wearing a red shirt with blue sleeves, a white cap with headphones, and blue jeans.

"Pepper Roni!" Wyldstyle exclaimed.

"That's me!" Pepper beamed. "Hey, I know you! You were one of the dudes that stopped that Vortech guy from destroying everything!"

Wyldstyle nodded. "Yeah. And weren't you in some action movies awhile back?"

"That I was," Pepper smiled before noticing the Dark Knight. "Oh wow, Batman!"

"Mr.… Roni," Batman greeted, tilting his head slightly as he said the other figure's last name.

"Please, just call me Pepper."

"We're ready for the celebrity guest stars now," one of the interns said.

"Let's get this over with," Batman sighed as he and the two others followed the intern into a thick grove of trees.

They soon arrived at a clearing. In front of them was a large swamp with a crudely made obstacle course suspended over it.

Pepper glanced around. "Where are the contestants?"

A strong wind suddenly picked up, caused by a low-flying red helicopter.

"Greetings, viewers! This is Chris McLean, welcoming you and our celebrity guest stars to Total Drama Island!" a voice said over a loudspeaker mounted in the chopper.

"Are you the host?" Batman yelled.

"That I am!" Chris replied. "And I want to apologize for not being able to meet with you guys before the show, but we've been having some… production difficulties. Namely all of our contestants have gone missing."

"Well that's not good," Wyldstyle stated simply. "So, how are we going to judge a talent show with nobody to judge?"

"Yeah, about that- sliiiiight change of plans," Chris grinned. "So, without further ado, allow me to introduce our guest stars and guest contestants- Batman, Wyldstyle and Pepper Roni!"

Wyldstyle's eyes widened as a quote Emmet had said earlier popped into her mind.

"Say what now?"


	3. Ch3- A Giant Legion of Spiders

"This is a complete waste of my time and talent."

Batman studied the next section of the obstacle course carefully. It was your typical 'wall covered in boxing gloves that would occasionally spring out as you make your way across the narrow platform and try not to fall off' gimmick.

Fortunately for Batman, he was Batman, which meant that it would be no trouble for him. He ducked and dodged his way through most of it with little difficulty. Then one of the punching arms became stuck as it extended. This wasn't a problem, until the arm became un-stuck and sprung back, hitting Batman and sending him tumbling into the murky swamp water below.

"Oh-ho-ho!" Chris said form his helicopter. "Here's hoping Batman has some Bat-stain-remover in his utility belt!"

The Dark Knight merely grumbled as he climbed back onto the platform.

"C'mon, Batman, this can't be THAT hard compared to what you normally do!" Wyldstyle stated as she made her way up a climbing wall ahead of him.

"Yeah, I do this kind of thing for fun all the time!" Pepper stated, hanging from a set of crudely constructed monkey bars. He has somehow managed to get in the lead. "Though I usually leave out the giant four-legged spider-bug things."

Chris laughed. "Yeah, gotta love the giant spide-" His smiled dropped. Slowly he picked up a walkie-talkie. "Uh, Chef, did you put giant spiders in the course?"

"I don't think so," Came the reply. "We got boxing gloves, rusty nails, rickety bridges, maybe a shark or two…"

A shark suddenly sprang up from the water next to Batman, who reacted by throwing a batarang at it.

"…But no giant spiders," Chef finished.

Chris frowned. "Huh. Oh well, a few giant spiders never killed anybody! Wait…"

"Um, dude? There's a bit more than a few giant spiders," Pepper swung up on top of the monkey bars as the oversized arachnids began to scale the obstacle course's supports. One of them even leapt at him and tried to bite his arm, but he yanked it away just before it made contact. "Yikes!"

"Man, those things are vicious!" Chris commented. "I wonder if they have anything to do with the blue portals that ate all the contestants…"

"Blue portals?" Batman asked, now wrestling with the shark. "Why didn't you tell us that sooner?!"

"Hey, I learned about them very last minute, AND I have a show to run!" Chris retorted, lowering his helicopter a bit so he could converse better- and get a closer shot with the mounted camera.

"But if you have no contestants, then you won't be able to make any more episodes," Wyldstyle pointed out, using a plank of wood to fend of more spiders.

"One thing at a time, alright? Sheesh!" Chris exclaimed. He looked at a screen in the helicopter that displayed the feed from the mounted camera. "Man, these are some WEIRD looking spiders, though! They only have four legs, and when you look at the, from above they kinda look like weird faces with giant foreheads." He beamed. "It's TV gold!"

"Well I'm afraid you're going to have to cut this episode short," Batman stated as he threw the shark off of him and whipped out his grappling hook, which he fired at one of the helicopter's landing skids.

Chris leaned out of the side of the chopper. "Hey, no free rides!"

"Take it out of my paycheck," Batman retorted. He then swung on the cable to Wyldstyle, who he extended an arm towards. She gladly took it before the two sung towards Pepper. The pizza delivery boy took ahold of Wyldstyle's free hand. "Pull up!"

The TV host groaned as he pulled the control stick, causing the helicopter to rise. A single spider leapt towards them and latched onto Pepper's leg, but he quickly kicked it off.

Spotting a trail of spiders, Wyldstyle pointed towards the center of the island. "It looks like they're coming from that way!"

"That way?" Chris raised an eyebrow. "But that's where- oh no, MY TRAILER!" Wasting no time, the he directed the helicopter towards the source of the infestation.

"What do you dudes think these things are?" Pepper shouted over the sound of the helicopter's engine.

"No idea," Batman replied. "But unless this place is also a toxic waste dump, I don't think they're native to this dimension."

"Toxic waste, huh?" Chris rubbed his chin. "Interesting idea…"

"Focus on the sky, McLean!" Wyldstyle shouted. The last thing we need right now is to-"

A metallic silver blob suddenly shot towards them, smacking into the helicopter. It unwrapped into sticky strands that tangled around the main rotor and jammed it.

"Aw, crap," Chris cursed as the helicopter began to descend. He quickly threw on a parachute and goggles before leaping out of the stalled vehicle, falling past the three guest stars. "See you guys on the ground!"

Acting fast, Batman unlatched his grappler from the helicopter and flayed out his cape, which extended and stiffened into gliding wings, slowing their fall as the chopper fell past them. "Hang on! These were only built for one person!"

The other two complied, though it did little good as they ran into the treetops. The three were sent tumbling down, smacking into what seemed like very branch and patch of leaves on the tree. Finally, they hit ground, landing in a large mud puddle.

"Well, that could have gone better," Wyldstyle stated dryly as she pulled a nest off of her head, complete with eggs and a mother bird.

"Any idea what shot at us?" Batman asked, shaking a frightened squirrel off of his arm.

"I think I have a pretty good guess," Pepper replied as he pointed behind the other two. They turned around to see a small camp of trailers that had been completely overtaken by the spiders. Everything was covered in the same metallic strands that had snagged the helicopter, forming what seemed to be a small fortress. Even the helicopter itself, which had crashed down nearby and was now a pile of red pieces, was being rapidly overtaken.

The spiders themselves were everywhere, skittering over their makeshift base. At the center was a massive black and orange creature that looked more like a traditional spider, consisting of a head, thorax and abdomen and supported on eight legs.

"That thing has to be their leader!" Batman stated, pulling out a batarang. "We take it down and the others will scatter!"

"Do we really want them spreading out more?" Wyldstyle asked.

"This is and island- they'll be trapped here until we can find a way to contain them."

"Unless they can swim," Pepper pointed out.

Their discussion was suddenly interrupted by a brick-curdling moan. The three turned back to find a group of interns with spiders latched onto their faces.

"Oh, so THAT'S why they look like faces!" Wyldstyle chuckled. "Lovely."

"We have to get past them without harming the interns!" the Dark Knight stated.

After a moment of consideration, Pepper reached into his backpack and pulled out a pizza box. Opening it, he slid the pizza out and chucked it at the interns. It smacked into one of them, causing the spider to shriek as the piping-hot cheese came into contact with it. The other spiders looked at their comrade in confusion.

"Now!" Pepper exclaimed. The three figures bolted past the confused spider-interns, knocking them over.

"Do you always carry fresh pizza in your bag?" Wyldstyle asked.

Pepper raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, why?"

"Never mind."

"We need to distract that thing while we find a way to defeat it!" Batman said, pulled out his grappler and using it to get to the top of a large tree next to the 'spider fortress'.

"Got any more pizza?" Wyldstyle asked.

Pepper reached into his bag and pulled out another box. "Always!" He pulled his arm back before hurling the pizza at the 'king' spider. It landed on one side of its face, causing the massive arachnid to scream as the sauce got in its eyes.

Batman, meanwhile, was pelting it with batarangs. "I can't find any weak spots in its armor!"

"Then we'll have to find a different way to beat it. Preferably before we become spider-chow," Pepper stated as the smaller spiders started to break off from the fortress and skitter towards them.

Wyldstyle studied the area, her Master Builder instincts kicking in. Being a mainly natural environment there weren't a lot of sources of pieces, especially not nearby. Except for one…

"I have an idea!" she announced. "Help me get to the helicopter!"

"Uh, dude, it's kinda destroyed and being overtaken by bugs," reminded her.

Wyldstyle grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the chopper parts. "Just trust me! And help me get the bugs off!"

The pizza dude shrugged. "Alright." He then punched one of the spiders, trying to knock it off the brick pile. However, the spider more than withstood his blow and hissed at him. "Uh-oh." Acting fast, he pulled out another pizza and splattered it in the creature's face, causing it to shriek and scurry away.

"Seriously, how many pizzas do you have in that thing?" Wyldstyle asked as she threw off another spider.

"I dunno. A lot," the pizza fig replied.

Dropping the subject before it gave her a headache, Wyldstyle turned back to the pile of helicopter pieces and started building. She took pieces of the tail to form a long vertical pole, then used the landing skids and rotors to form a large square at the top, lacing the silver webbing through it in a crisscross pattern.

Pepper examined the build. "Oh, I get it!"

Wyldstyle nodded before turning back to the battle. "Hey Bats, we need your grappler!"

Batman looked up from the large spider to see Wyldstyle and Pepper next to a large build. He nodded, whipped put his grapple gun and firing at the top of the structure. Pepper and Wyldstyle pushed on the bottom while he pulled, sending the entire thing toppling down onto the king spider. The massive arachnid screeched as it became trapped under the square section of the build, effectively getting tangled in its own webbing.

"Giant flyswatter. Nice," Pepper nodded.

"Thanks," Wyldstyle stated. "Hey, look- the other spiders are backing off!"

Sure enough, the smaller spiders began to scatter after seeing their leader had fallen, retreating into the thick-forested parts of the island.

"So, what do we do about this guy?" Pepper asked, pointing to the king spider.

"We phone a friend," Batman replied before activating a communicator in his cowl. "X-PO, we need a portal."

"Oh? Heading back to Gotham already?" the robot replied.

"No, we need to meet at Vorton," the capes crusader replied as he examined the giant spider. "We have a bit of a situation."

A familiar blue vortex opened up behind them, which they quickly jumped through. It was going to be a long day…

"Uh, guys?" Chris shouted, dangling form where his parachute had gotten stuck in a tree. "A little help?"

The sound of several dozen tiny footsteps drew his attention downward, where he saw a group of the spiders climbing up the tree towards him.

"AAAH! No! Not the face! NOT THE FACE!"


	4. Ch4- X-POsition

"Wo-hoah! This place is totally rad!"

Pepper stood in awe of the Vorton Portal Hub. Very little had changed about the environment- it was still mostly purple rock intertwined with metal and glowing blue circuitry.

The warp gate itself, however, had been revamped. It was now clad in sections of light gray triangular plating to cover up some of the areas that had been only been bare beams before, giving it the appearance of a large camera shutter. The dark blue sections had been recolored medium azure and still held the keystones. Two small tesla coils flanked the portal, sparking at random intervals.

"Well, thank you," X-PO replied. He had also gotten an upgrade into a sleeker design with two gray wings extending from his shoulders. "Since we've opened up limited travel between dimensions, I've had the chance to upgrade and stabilize the gate."

"We need to focus on the task at hand," Batman stated. "X-PO, what were those spider things at Camp Wawanakwa?"

"Ah yes, the spiders." The robot hovered over to the portal's computer system. "They are Skull Spiders from the Island of Okoto. Nasty things, but it could have been worse."

"How, dare I ask?" Wyldstyle dared to ask.

"Okoto resides in what is known as an 'Offshoot Dimension'; particularly, it was spawned from the BIONICLE Dimension, which has remained closed off from the other dimensions simply because it is MUCH larger and full of nastier species of Rahi which would have undoubtedly been far more difficult to properly handle," X-Po explained.

The three minifigs replied with blank stares.

X-PO made a signing sound. "We're fortunate a random portal opened in the smaller, less scary dimension instead of the bigger, more terrifying one."

"So the portal that they came through was random?" Batman asked.

"As far as I can tell, yes. Which is something that should be impossible." X-PO pointed to the gateway. "Since Vortech is trapped in-between dimensions, there should be no portal activity other than what goes through the hub I'm running here."

"You're saying Vortech escaped?" Wyldstyle inquired.

"Not necessarily. This portal hub and Vortech are the only KNOWN sources of the dimensional portals. It seems there's another one that we haven't discovered."

"Then we better find it before it causes any more trouble," Batman stated.

"Right!" X-PO turned back to the computer. "Before you guys brought this up I had occasionally detected a portal anomaly in random dimensions. At first I thought they were bugs in the new system, but thanks to this new information it's safe to say that they're actual portals." A log of the anomalies appeared on the screen. "I've tracked most of the energy signatures to one particular dimension- that being an unintentional pun, since this place has plenty of 'tracks'. Train tracks, to be exact."

"Trains? Awesome!" Pepper exclaimed.

"I didn't know you liked trains," Wyldstyle said.

"Who DOESN'T like trains?" Pepper grinned.

"Fair point."

"And coordinates are set!" X-PO reported. "Ready when you are."

Batman walked up to Pepper. "Are you sure you want to do this? What we're facing is probably going to be a lot more serious than the mere crooks you've faced in the past."

"Hey, I can handle it!" Pepper replied. "Besides, it wouldn't be very cool of me to just leave you dudes on your own."

The Caped Crusader nodded. "If you're sure, then let's move."

"And then they just RAN OFF, leaving me in the tree! Can you believe it?!" Chris McLean complained. "They didn't even bother to clean anything up! Do you have ANY IDEA how far back this is going to set my shooting schedule?!"

"Don't worry, sir, we'll take care of everything. You and your show will be reimbursed for your troubles," a Space Police officer informed him.

Dozens of Space police and regular Police officers had arrived at Camp Wawanakwa soon after Batman, Wyldstyle and Pepper had beaten the Skull Spiders. Now the creatures were being rounded up for transport back to Okoto.

But unbeknownst to either of the police forces, high above the Island was a craft that belonged to neither organization. It was a massive gray blimp with a dark brown cab, thought it was impossible to tell since the entire craft was completely invisible thanks to a cloaking generator.

A periscope was sticking out of the bottom of the vehicle, giving the driver a clear view of the Space Police putting the Lord of Skull Spiders in a massive cage.

The figure watching was clad in a tan overcoat and white sun hat and epaulettes. In place of his left hand was a gray hook. He had a curly mustache, as well as a monocle in front of his right eye. He pulled a communicator out of his back pocket and switched it on.

"Sam Sinister to base, come in," he started. "The so-called 'heroes' have defeated the Skull Spiders and left the dimension. They have no doubt figured out about the secondary portal system and are tracking it as we speak."

He listened to the reply. "Understood, sir. I will alert the others. Over and out."

His work done, Sam Sinister turned to the controls and directed his craft away from the island. Once he was far enough for adequate cloud cover, a large dimensional portal opened in front of him. However, unlike the normal blue portals, this one was varying shades of red.

And with that he drove the blimp through the portal, leaving without anyone below knowing he was there at all.


	5. Ch-ERROR

Why, hello there!

Yes, I'm talking to you, reader. I know you're there.

I can seeeeeeeee you!

Metaphorically, of course. Not literally.

And don't worry, I didn't do anything with the story. It's still coming.

So, how am I talking to you, you ask?

Let's just say these dimensional gateways have more uses than just jumping through realms.

As for why?

I just wanted to take a moment to point out just how amusing your presence here is.

You sit here, reading this story that you can take no part in.

This isn't a game anymore- you can't help the heroes!

All you can do is watch as they keep getting themselves into terrible situations. Maybe getting themselves hurt. Maybe worse.

And there's nothing you can do about it.

Like a friend of mine likes to say…

Save them?

YOU CAN'T


	6. Ch5- A Really Useful Engine

A blue portal opened, heralding the arrival of Batman, Wyldstyle and Pepper.

"Alright," Batman started," The first thing we need to is WHAT THE-"

It was at that moment that the three figures realized they weren't actually standing on solid ground. They fell several feet before landing in a large pile of black studs.

Batman quickly recovered and examined the studs. "It appears to be coal."

"Why would anybody need this much coal?" Wyldstyle asked. "I mean, when there are so many cleaner and more efficient forms of energy."

"Well, X-PO could have accidentally sent us to the North Pole and this is Santa's supply of coal for naughty children," Pepper stated, "Or it's for them."

The other two looked were he was pointing to see a massive surface mine. Several of drilling machines and construction vehicles lined the sheer rock walls. The ground was covered in a series of railroad tracks that were in use by dozens of hopper cars that were filled with rock, iron ore and of course, coal.

The coal pile they were half buried in suddenly shook and started to move.

Wyldstyle sighed. "We're in a train car, aren't we?"

"Guess now we just go with the flow," Pepper chuckled. "Or tracks, as the case may be."

"Let's make our way to the engine and talk to the driver," Batman stated. "He might know something about what's going on here."

Unbeknownst to them, at that moment they were being watched. High above was a dull gold robot that was little more than a head, torso and single rocket keeping it aloft. Its red eyes were trained on the three heroes, relaying a live feed of the back to its master.

"HA! Just like 'ol Sammy said!" chuckled a male minifig. He had light gray skin and was clad in a black trench coat. His hair was bright red and sported a pair of goggles with yellow lenses.

"Jack, why must you give all of our allies stupid nicknames that they would no doubt not appreciate?" a ghostly transparent purple figure with a white face and red eyes questioned.

"Hey, my nicknames are brilliant!" Jack Spicer retorted before he turned back to the large computer screen that was displaying his spy-bot's live feed. "You're just incapable of fully appreciating them, Wuya." He opened a comm channel on his computer. "Jack Spicer to Peridot, come in."

"This is Peridot, I read you," came the reply.

"I have the targets in sight- they're in a coal train heading south-bound. One of my spy-bots is trailing them, so you should lock onto it and send you Peri-bots to intercept."

"For the last time, Jack, they're called Robonoids, not Peri-bots!" the gem-figure replied.

"You're just jealous because you didn't think of it first," Jack smirked.

"Ugh. Peridot, over and out."

The call ended, Jack still grinning. "Yeah, she's TOTALLY jealous of me and my mad robot naming skills." He leaned back in his chair, then let out a shriek as he fell backwards onto the floor.

Wuya hovered above him, beaming. "Oh yes, Jack, your robot naming skills ARE amazing! Just like your coordination!"

"Alright, listen here you floating purple pile of-" Jack stood up, then immediately fell back onto the floor as he tripped over the chair. "You know what? Forget it."

"Man, how long IS this train?" Wyldstyle asked. "We must have climbed through two dozen train cars already!"

"Some trains can pull hundreds of cars at a time," Pepper commented.

The female minifig sighed. "Wonderful."

"Actually, I think we're about there." Batman point ahead, where the back of a blue train could be seen a few cars head.

"Thank the Man Upstairs," Wyldstyle huffed as she started climbing through the last few cars.

They arrived at the train in no time. However, a problem soon made itself evident.

"Uh, dudes? The doors are on the sides," Pepper pointed out.

"So what?" Wyldstyle leapt onto the train, hanging from its coal hopper. She made her way to the side, then twisted around and jumped through the open doorway. "Think you guys can keep up?"

Rather than respond verbally, Batman whipped out his grappler and fired it, the hook catching onto the side of the open doorway. "How are your tight-roping skills?"

"Never tried, though I have zipline'd plenty of times," Pepper replied as he grabbed onto the cable and slid the short distance to the cab. Batman followed by retracting the cable, pulling him into the cabin.

Wyldstyle quickly spotted another problem. "Uh, guys? There's no driver!"

"Runaway train!" Pepper exclaimed.

"It must be a trap!" Batman figured.

Suddenly a voice spoke from seemingly nowhere. "Uh, hello?"

The three figures jumped, huddling back-to-back in a defensive position. "Um, hi?" Pepper replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Thomas," the mysterious voice replied. "Thomas the Tank Engine."

"Tank engine?" Batman repeated. "You mean you're the train?"

"Yup!" Thomas replied cheerily.

"Where exactly is your voice coming from?" Wyldstyle asked.

"Um, from my face?"

"A talking train with a face," Batman sighed. "This adventure is going to be even crazier than the last. I take it your face is on the front of your boiler?"

"It is! Come on up!" Thomas replied.

The three figures glanced at eachother, unsure how to proceed. Finally, with a shrug, Pepper went to the doorway and carefully walked across the narrow running boards along Thomas' sides. Batman and Wyldstyle followed.

They came around to the front of the train where they found Thomas' large, smiling gray face. "Hello!" he gasped. "Are you Batman?"

The Dark Knight nodded. "I am. These are Wyldstyle and Pepper Roni. We're looking for the source of a series of inter-dimensional portals. Have you seen anything strange around here lately?"

"Actually I have," Thomas answered. "There have been strange figures taking cars and trucks everywhere. I think some of them have even been stealing things!"

"Sounds like we're in the right place," Pepper nodded.

"And we're heading in the right direction," Wyldstyle stated, looking at the readout on her Relic Scanner.

"Good," Batman said simply as he stared at the sky.

"Bats, you DO know you can't stargaze in the day, right?" Wyldstyle joked.

"We're being followed," Batman simply answered.

Pepper's eyes widened. "What? By who?"

"Not sure, but there's a drone of some kind that's been tailing us since we left the quarry."

"And you didn't see fit to bring this up before WHY exactly?"

"I didn't want to alarm you," Batman explained. "Then our follower would know we're onto them."

"Yeah, and staring straight at it doesn't give us away," Pepper stated.

Before any more witty responses could be shared, something landed in the coal next to them. They looked over to see what appeared to be a lime green sphere with four crab-like legs. Several more of the spheres landed around them, effectively surrounding them.

"Oh look, dudes, they're onto us," Pepper stated in a deadpan tone." I wonder what could have given us away."

Batman whipped out a batarang and pointed it at one of the spheres. "Who do you work for?"

"That would be ME!" A much larger sphere, this one with six legs, crashed down into the car behind them. Standing on top of it was a minifig in green armor and triangular hair.

"She's one of the mysterious figures that has been flying around the island!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Batman demanded. "What are you doing in this dimension?"

"I am a Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG from the Gem home world," the green figure explained. "I'm in this dimension because someone of high power wishes it. And I can't let you interfere with his plans…"


End file.
